FIG. 1 shows a conventional decorative light display 10 attached to the outline of a house 12. A string 14 of decorative lights 16 is attached to the corners 18,20,22,24 of at least three adjoining edges 26,28,30 of a side 32 of the house 12. Such holiday lighting displays have become so common in suburbs as to pass virtually unnoticed. To attract attention, many homeowners add additional lights and lighted displays. This practice raises energy conservation and often aesthetic concerns.